Bloody Crescent
by Ayame Hoshikawa
Summary: Takegami Teijirou the mentally insane, cannibalistic serial killer from japanese series "Mr. Brain" ep. 2 breaks free, kills another victim, eats and rapes her. Warning: explicit content! Sick and disgusting stuff! Don't like it don't read it! Rated M !


Summary: Takegami Teijirou the mentally insane, cannibalistic serial killer from japanese series "Mr. Brain" episode 2 breaks free, kills another victim, eats and rapes her. Warning: explicit content! Totally sick and disgusting stuff! With cannibalism and smut! Don't like it, don't read it! Definitely Rated M! Takegami x OC

A/N: My summary sucks, I just wanted to spread the insanity. =_=

Takegami Teijirou doesn't belong to me, but to TBS-Broadcasting Japan!

Tanaka Masako belongs to me.

In Japan surnames come first.

I guess this story is worse than my first one, but I wanted to write this so badly. I hope FF won't kick me out because this is rather bloodthirsty...harrharr. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Crescent~<strong>

It was night.

Darkest, deepest night engulfed the correctional facility and cloaked it within blackness. No one was even able to see one's hand in front of the face. No path had been illuminated. Nothing. Everything was pitch black and also the crescent moon was too weak to enlighten the surroundings and even more the solitary cell of Japan's worst criminal Takegami Teijirou through the small window.

The insane laughter he uttered from time to time filled the narrow cell he was sitting in wearing a straight-jacket. Heavy as lead hung the consumed air inside the room, foretelling danger. Peril was remarkable trough every single movement Takegami's face made, every skin pore sweated out the insanity residing in every single cell of his.

He had been caught by the police and executioned so many times but due to mysterious circumstances he came back to life again and again...and kept on murdering. The police was unable to put a very end to this.

Takegami sat on the floor, rocking himself back and forth, humming a song. He remembered the painful expression in the face of his last victim. And how delightful it was. His ice-blue eyes widened, a smile had been formed on his lips and he felt the unstoppable urge to break free again. To murder again, to drink the blood and gobble the flesh of a young lady or a young man. Genders didn't matter to him, as long as the certain person was young, full of health and beautiful. He wanted to savour this again and again to the very end.

The prison inmates woke up by the howling of the sirens. Policemen and employees of the correctional facility ran through the corridors of blinding lights - like a hive of activity.

After they noticed that Takegami broke free, the police began to investigate, but the serial killer stayed invisible. Even the culprit who helped him to flee couldn't been found.

So everything in the jail went back to normal routine and the police was overwhelmed with work.

Takegami wandered in a daze through the streets of Tokyo, almost starving of hunger. But he didn't want to eat something suited for humans. Not even a little bit as a starter to ease the pain in his stomach. Thus, he walked more dead than alive without a certain destination and looked into the faces of the people in hope to find a prey. It was Matsuri - the summer festivals time - the streets were filled with potential victims. But everyone looked far too self-concious and full of self-esteem to had themselves overcome by the killer. Takegami would cause a ruckus and that was the last he wanted to.

Some of the people passing by were bold enough to return the look given by the murderer and detected that he was incredibly handsome with his chin-long black hair and his ice-blue eyes that twinkled like little glaciers in the endless coldness of arctic winter.

And he was so tall.

Many women turned their heads after him and didn't dare to took a deeper glimpse, so they turned their heads back quickly. This caused anger in Takegami. He couldn't stand the people's ignorance. He wanted to kill them, to kill all those men and women, who stared at him. His blood ascended into his head, his ears were ringing, he fainted.

As he regained his consciousness, he found himself lying in a backyard, his head in a soft and warm lap, a woman's face above him. She smiled and said:

"I'm so glad that you are awake. I found you in the street and I was worried about you."

Takegami blinked with his eyes. A lantern blinded him, his stomach grumbled. The woman above him smelled delicious. Her sweet scent billowed his nose and her hair-strands tickled his forehead. He couldn't help but smile, too - he stared at her and imagined in an instant second how she would look like naked and how soft her skin would be, the sweet iron bitterness of her blood and the warmth and smooth texture of her intestines. He feared his smile would turn into a grotesque face and reveal his very thoughts if he kept on looking on her like this, thus he made a cold face to avoid scaring her.

"You must be very hungry. Come with me into my house. My husband is very jealous but he is out for the night, so it will be okay. Come...come with me", she uttered with hands outstretched to help him up.

Takegami took her hand to get up and followed her into the house. He took off his white jail shoes and the straight-jacket he wore in a sloppy way that no one would be able to recognize it as what it was, took a seat on the tatami in the living room, while the woman was busy in the kitchen. He looked around in the room, ignoring his grumbling stomach but he didn't intend to eat something of the meal she cooked, the only thing he wanted to eat was herself. His head began to spin again, he was so eager to kill her that sweatdrops appeared on his cheeks and he noticed his trousers became too tight. He began to play trough the scenario in his mind.

At first Takegami would scare her a little to bring the adrenaline rush in every single cell of hers. It would make the flesh nice and smooth with this certain flavour he loved so much: The aroma of angst. Then he would slash her with a long knife - cautious - aware not to harm the colon and spoil the flesh with bacteria, then he would drink her blood enriched with the warmth of peril, break her bones, suck the marrow out of them, dislocate her limbs. And when all would be done, he would rape her. A nice, gentle fuck to end the evening on a cozy note before he had to hide himself again - that would be great! Takegami enjoyed his thoughts, they were bringing him a formidable boner. He wet his lips with his tongue absent-minded but came to round again by a unpleasant idea suggesting itself: the police surely was already searching for him. That thought ruined his mood and he glared on the small table in front of him. The face he made now was his usual insane face with a grin stuck in it, so dark and murderous. A subtle atmosphere was around him.

The kind woman had finished her cooking, carried the food into the living room and placed it onto the small table. She sat down and scooped a large amount of Japanese stew into Takegami's bowl.

"Stop. It's enough.", he said and stopped her doing but putting one hand gently onto her's. She looked into his eyes and blushed.

"B-but you must be hungry." Then she noticed that he spoke to her for the first time and that fact made her smile and incredibly happy. Takegami smiled too.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"T-tanaka...Masako", she uttered with low voice.

"I am Takegami Teijirou", Takegami replied.

"Teijirou...it's a beautiful name. If I had a son, I would name him like that." she said with her face crimson red.

How cute she was. Takegami felt almost a little pity for her. Then he decided to better kill her quickly before she had her stomach full with this delicious smelling food. Hence it could end very nasty when he had not just to deal with her blood, but also with half-digested food.

But out of some reason he suddenly hesitated - did he wait for the perfect occasion? But if not now then when? And what was this feeling in his chest? Masako-chan was cute and kind-hearted. Moreover she was simply beautiful. For an instant Takegami considered the possibility to quit the whole murdering and bloodthirsty life and marry her instead, but that wouldn't be his true self. No! He would never refrain from murder!

So he stood up - just in time - Masako was at the edge to eat her dinner, half a second before saying "Itadakimasu", and grabbed her wrist so hard and sudden that she let her bowl fall onto the floor. The rice and sauce spilled over the tatami, Masako's eyes widened in terror - she began to scream: "Stop it! Let go!"

But then she was unable to say some more as her neck has been pulled towards Takegami's face and immediately he let sink his teeth into her soft skin. Unerringly he bit through her carotid artery and a blood fountain spurted out of her. She tried to scream again, but Takegami acted like in trance and biting and chewing he made his way to her trachea.

Masako coughed, blood came up in waves and parted her lips. "Wh-what...why...do you thissssss..." she whispered dying finally. She wasn't even able to stand a chance against her murderer. In the moment he bite through her neck and due to the immediate immense loss of blood weakening her limbs it was meaningless to fight the inevitable - she couldn't do nothing but surrender.

Her eyes were empty now without any brightness and her murderer beheld her face just a little bit longer before he headed into the kitchen to get a large knife. When he was done admiring her beauty, he smashed the knife into her chest and cut vertically from the sternum to the abdomen to get the colon out of her before the bacteria would permeate the walls and contaminate the delicious flesh.

Now, since the ugly part of the game he loved so much had been done he could take his time to savour this. He drank from her blood again, her precious life juice and he felt life and adrenaline entering his body. He broke most of her bones, separated the skin from the flesh. Gore and intestines were spread over the tatami and Takegami almost lied inside her to savour every single instant, every molecule of her. He ate the muscular flesh, tasted from various places of her body and laughed.

A grotesque picture was shown: Takegami lied on his victim, not only his clothes but his whole body was bloodstained, he ate and drank from all over her body. He enjoyed her liver which was rich on proteins and crushed her head to reach the brain. Like a wild animal he dug around in his prey,

As he was done, hours later he decided to take some meat as provisions with him since he was already full. So he parted from the corpse to look around in the house. With his appearance he couldn't walk 200 metres across the street without being noticed by someone. This time - he swore - the police will not catch him!

He found the bathroom being heated up. The bathtub was filled with hot water, too. Perfect! Takegami get rid of his clothes, washed himself with the sponge and shower head and used the woman's shampoo from an expensive brand. It didn't matter since she didn't need it anymore. After scrubbing himself clean and fresh he climbed the bathtub to relax a little. He felt great! It was an awesome experience, again. His stomach was full, he was relieved that everything went so smooth and well and finally he could relax in this comfortable bathtub instead of hiding in the streets blood-smeared. But something was missing. He reflected and reflected by splashing joyful in the bathtub and then came up with an idea: he hadn't have sex for a long time and downstairs the corpse was lying so peacefully. Driven by his instinct he left the bathtub absent-minded , dried his body with a large towel and went down the stairs into the living room where the massacre took place. Everything was red. Soon the husband would come home, so Takegami had not much time.

The went over to the corpse, kneeled down beside her - he had to watch out the blood since he was fresh and clean now. He bowed down, kissed her on her cooled down mouth wich still was soft and after he withdrew his lips he opened her mouth slightly by clenching her jaws. He felt his throbbing erection under the towel. He didn't reflect, his mind was blank, he wasn't aware what he was doing there he just knew that is was useless to fuck her since her whole womb was already cut open. So he put his cock into her small mouth and thrust back and forth slowly and carefully. It felt so great. No living woman can be fucked into the mouth so deeply - they just would throw up - but this corpse kept it's beauty, her eyes were loving and beautiful, although every luster faded from them and her mouth was tight which brought him a maximum on pleasure. He enjoyed every single thrust but he came very quickly. With a deep moan he fired his load into her mouth and due to the open neck everything dripped out again.

Takegami felt the relief claiming his body, a deep deep relief. How would it be good to go to sleep now but he had to hurry. After he regained his strength again, he faced his deeds and grinned and his ice-blue eyes were glittering like a thousand stars.

He went upstairs into the bedroom to get some new clothes. The ones from the facility were useless now. At first he considered to take them along, but then he had to hide the corpse because the whole circumstances of the murder had have his signature. It had been useless. So he just get some new clothes - a summer Yukata. Since it was Matsuri in the streets- that outfit would be unsuspicious.

After he wasn't naked anymore, he went downstairs again, grabbed the huge knife which was still lying beside the corpse and cut off her legs. Then he cut out the best pieces of delicious muscular flesh, put it into a Bento-box he detected on the kitchen board beforehand.

To his opinion, women's meat was the best. It was smoother than men's, because the fat goes in every muscular cell like marble while men's flesh is just covered by a thin fat layer. If you remove it, the flesh is as tough as leather and you rather bite out your teeth than having any pleasure on it.

While reflecting, Takegami suddenly heard some sirens. He had to hurry up now, although no one could know that he just committed murder again. But he simply had a bad feeling about this. Thus, he finished packing his lunchbox, took a short glimpse towards the large mirror in the corridor to make sure that there is no more blood on him. As he was in the midst of putting on some Geta-sandals he found in the closet he heard someone outside coming closer to the house. Takegamis heart just skipped a beat - what should he do? Was it the police? Masako's husband? Where to hide now? The whole living room was full of blood, Masako's corpse was lying in there. What should Takegami do? Out of despair, he fetched an umbrella which stood in a corner beside the front door. As someone put the key into the lock and the door actually opened, Takegami didn't reflect that long, but pinned the tip of the umbrella into the eye of the man who suddenly stood in the hallway.

"What the...arrrghhhh...it hurts. My eye...my eye..." he screamed, but Takegami took the opportunity to flee into the night that kept him safe and sure.

If he still wanders around or if the police caught him in the very end - no one knows...

~End

* * *

><p>Well you guys, I hope you enjoyed it a little. If not I won't be mad, hehe. Profound critique is very welcome because I appreciate it very much that you've spent your valuable time reading my story! I hope it was halfway easily readable , because I am still not used to FF's formatting system.<p> 


End file.
